The Straw
by InfinityArk
Summary: Placed after "Legacy". Megatron has a new plan. One that will unfold new realities. His plan will change the Autobots forever. T rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know people have already done story's like this. Please don't get mad. Transformers belongs to it respectful owners.**

"_Comm. link"_

_Thought_

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Straw

Chapter 1

Jackson Darby swung his leg over the bike. He grasped the handles and began to peddle toward home. He had just gotten off work and still needed to do his homework. Arcee was apparently doing something important that was keeping her busy as stated by Ratchet, and Smokescreen was with Raf taking him home because he was sick.

He was driving around the corner to pass by a park. Jack suddenly noticed something odd. There was no one anywhere. "That's weird," It was the end of the day but you would expect at least some cars to pass by. Jack looked around, he was getting this odd feeling like he was being watched. As Jack looked to his right he heard footsteps that could only be made by a transformer in front of him. Jack quickly stopped his bike and looked up to see a sleek blue transformer with long almost flat arms, with a mask staring down at him. Soundwave bent down and attempted to grab Jack, but Jack quickly leaped off his bike and ran away from Soundwave. Just as Soundwave got up and started to walk toward Jack (being much faster than a human), Jack grabbed out his phone and began to dial for the Autobot base.

Jack found the number and brought the phone up to his ear. As it rang Jack looked for a place to hide until he got help. "Come on! Come on!" Jack said with frustration and fear. Suddenly Jack felt the metal claws wrap around him. As he was being lifted off the ground, Jack dropped his phone just after he could hear Ratchets voice. As it hit the ground and the phone broke in two. "No!" Jack yelled. Jack turned to look at Soundwave who was doing a scan on the boy. "What do you want?" Jack yelled as he struggled to escape from the transformers grip. Soundwave ignored him and behind him a swirling green portal appeared. "Where are you taking me?!" Jack yelled as he struggled more fiercely. One of Soundwave's digits touched the back of Jacks head and he injected him with a sedative.

With the boy sedated, Soundwave then silently walked through the portal, just as it closed, all traffic lights leading to the park turned green.

* * *

Miko Nakadai kicked a rock on the ground. She was still at the high school waiting for Bulkhead to come pick her up. She had already tried to call him a few times only to have Ratchet answer and tell her that he was busy. At this rate she was going to miss the Monster Truck rally on TV. Miko picked up the rock and threw it in some random direction. She then slumped into a bench where her bag waited for her.

Miko then looked toward the sky to see surprisingly beautiful clouds of all things. She immediately grabbed out her sketch journal and began to draw. Miko was so concentrated in her work that she didn't notice the pair of odd looking purple cars pull up in front of the school, both of them bore the Decepticon insignia on their grills.

Both Deceptions talked over there comm. links "_She doesn't even notice us__,"_ said one of them _"__Does it matter if she does or not__?"_ responded the other. _"__It's just funny that's all_," the other replied. Then, both Vehicons transformed, making loud metallic sounds that surprised the girl who was now below them. Miko froze. Then, slowly she looked up to see the two Vehicons. One of them held a small rock in his hand the same one Miko had thrown and tossed it up in the air to have it roll down right back into palm. "Is this yours?" He said. His partner laughed and Miko screamed, her drawing, forgotten. Miko jumped out of the bench and ran toward the school building, but digits swiftly scoped her up. Miko struggled as she was lifted up and continued to scream. As the Vehicon brought her up to optic level Miko ran out of breath and grasped for air. "Do you have to be so loud?" he said. Miko gave him a huff of annoyance. "Put me down, now! Or Bulkhead will smash you both!" The girl threatened. The two Vehicons looked toward each other then back to the girl. The Vehicon holding Miko unfolded his hand flat. At first Miko thought he was going to let her go, then the other Vehicon took out a small device and put it over Miko like a scanner and her phone seemed to zip out of her pocket onto the flat surface of the device. As he retracted the scanner Miko jumped up "Hey! That's my phone!" Miko exclaimed in surprise. Before Miko walked off the Vehicons hand, he tightly grasped his digits round her just enough so she could breath.

Miko struggled in his hand. Using his other hand the Vehicon touched a digit on the back of Miko's neck, injecting the sedative. Miko let out one last squeak before falling unconscious. The Vehicons transformed the captor careful not to crush the human girl, the other dropped Miko's phone on the pavement. The two then drove away to an open desert and disappeared through an emerald portal. Just as they did Bulkhead pulled up to the schools sidewalk in his green truck form. "Miko?" he said confused as to where she had gone.

* * *

A white and blue sports car with thirty-eight painted on the door sides speed down an empty road in a desert surrounded by small canyons and rocks. Rafael Esquivel laughed as Smokescreen told him about a story of Smokescreens old friend. "Then, he jumped right off the cliff, poor Chormia didn't even know he was wearing a jet pack!" Smokescreen then laughed as did Raf. Then Raf started coughing a little. "Oh, no, not the coughing again," Smokescreen said as he waited for Raf to stop. After Raf stopped the boy asked "You did all of that in training camp?" Smokescreen laughed "Yup, me and Bluestreak where just that crazy," Raf laughed. Smokescreen had been trying to cheer up Raf sense they had left the school. The kid had been completely bummed about missing school, and it had been the end of the day.

Why Smokescreen hadn't dropped him at home was because Raf's mother had asked that the boy's friend could take care of him till his parents got home from work. Problem was Bumblebee wasn't available. Apparently Raf had told his parents about Bumblebee except for the fact that he was a transformer. When talking to his mother Raf called Bumblebee, Bill. When going over to Raf's house Bumblebee would have to use a hologram of some blond kid Bumblebee had managed to scan when on the road.

Raf sat in the passenger's seat working on his toy remote car as Smokescreen continued on his story. The sun was beginning to set as they approached the city of Jasper. Smokescreen could see the city in front of him just a few miles away. They were going over a bridge, when there was a bleep on his radar. "What was that?" said Raf. Smokescreen slowed down and stopped waiting for his radar to confirm. "I don't know, must have been a glitch," Smokescreen said, but he was still cautious. He had run a diagnostic on his systems this morning, nothing should have been wrong. "Yeah, maybe I can help you with it later?" Raf said. "Yeah," Smokescreen revved his engine he drove forward only a few inches when there was a bleep on his radar right next to them.

Smokescreen heard loud and fast buzzing. Out of nowhere a large metallic flying beetle appeared slamming its head into Smokescreen's right side. Right where Raf was sitting.

Smokescreen was knocked off the road. He quickly transformed and held Raf in hands as he landed on his back in the valley below. Smokescreen stayed still on the ground, he opened his hand to see an unconscious but mostly unharmed Raf. Smokescreen heard the Insecticon above transform and let out a screech before it looked over the edge. Laughing echoed from under the bridge. Knockout walked out from the tunnel an electric rod in hand. "Well, well, I hope you enjoyed the fall!" Knockout said then he chuckled to himself. Smokescreen stood up and holding Raf in one hand next to his chassis the other transformed into a cannon. Knockout twirled the electric rod in his hand "Now, let's not get violent for the humans sake," then he grinned. The Insecticon above let out a screech and jumped off the bridge to land next to Knockout. Smokescreens cannon charged then he fired at the Insecticon who brought up his arm that transformed into a shield, then he shot at Knockout who easily dodged the attack. Smokescreen activated his phazeshifter and ran through a nearby cliff wall and out the other side.

Still running, Smokescreen made sure Raf wasn't hurt. Then he opened a comm to base just as he found a corner in the canyons to take cover in. "Come on Ratchet!" Smokescreen said. The comm only answered with static. "Damn," Smokescreen carefully placed Raf on the ground leaning against the canyon wall. Smokescreen tried a few more times and still only static.

Smokescreen figured it would be better to just get to base before the Con's found him. Smokescreen was going to get Raf when a hand wrapped around his throat, then he felt a surge of electricity go through his body and everything went black.

Knockout laughed as he put stasis cuffs on the young Autobot, took off the phazeshifter and attached it to his wrist, and let Smokescreen fall. The unconscious Smokescreen fell right next to his human companion. Knockout carefully picked up Raf and put the scanner up over the boy's body. "Phones anyone?" Knockout said to himself as a small phone flew out of Raf's pocket. The Insecticon behind him let out a small growl. "Oh, be quiet! Get the Autobot!" Knockout commanded him. The Insecticon growled again. "Yes! Where taking him with us! You'd think I'd pass up the opportunity?!" Knockout yelled at him. The bug let out a groan of annoyance as it grabbed Smokescreen's head and dragged him around. Knockout opened a comm to the Deception warship known as _the Nemesis_. "Knockout here, I need a ground bridge at these coordinates, oh, and tell Megatron I'm coming in with a little extra baggage."

With that a swirl of green light opened in front of the two and they stepped though. Nearby a man in a car finally got phone reception.

* * *

** AN: So tell me what you think and I'll be adding more soon. Mostly everything should be explained in the next chapter. Oh, ya, and the Insecticon is supposed to randomly appear out of nowhere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: New chapter. Ratchet has a bad idea of what a prank call is. **

* * *

The Straw

Chapter 2

Ratchet had been busy all day, first it was the slow grumpy Smokescreen who refused to even get out of his berth, then the alert the Autobot's got when Megatron attacked a military base, Raf was sick, and know Jack had prank called him. Of all the days Jack would do that did it have to be today?

Ratchet grumbled to himself as he fixed yet another tool Bulkhead had broken. He was still waiting for a call from Optimus to let him know when to groundbridge them back. Optimus had taken Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee with him. Would have taken Smokescreen but the youngling refused to get up.

Then came the call from a sick Raf who needed someone to pick him up from school. He had called at the exact second that Smokescreen had walked in, so Ratchet sent him off.

Now, only a few moments ago Jack had prank called him. A simple call on, off. Wasting at least thirty seconds of Ratchets life. Ratchet had considered that he had been over reacting, but Jack of all people had the nerve to prank call Ratchet.

As Ratchet mussed over Jack's call, the welder he held in his hand cut the tool in half. Ratchet jumped as the other half hit the floor. "Uh!" Ratchet slammed the other half of the tool on a nearby crate and kicked the fallen piece. Oh, Jack was going to pay!

Ratchet went to the computer and opened up Jacks phone number and pressed the talk button. Ratchet laughed evilly to himself. As it rang Ratchet devised a plan. Then to Ratchet surprise an operator voice came over "The number you have dialed has either been terminated or is no longer in use," it said in a monotone voice. Ratchet hadn't been expecting it he would have expected Jacks voice message instead to insult Jack, but now.

And what idiot said that terminated and no longer in use weren't the same thing?!

Ratchet grumbled again, and sat on a nearby crate. After a few minutes Ratchet stood up, walked to the computer and was about to open a comm to Smokescreen when a fed from Optimus came in. "Optimus Prime to base, we have successfully driven out the Deception's," the leader of the Autobot's said. "Ya, literally!" Came Bulkheads voice over his own comm. "Bridge us back to base," Optimus said.

Ratchet walked over to the groundbridge controls and opened the bridge. Green swilling light was seen from the portal. Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee walked though, Ratchet closed the portal behind them. **"Is Raf okay?"** Bumblebee chirped. "As far as I know Smokescreen is with him and taking him home," Ratchet answered. Ratchet had told Bumblebee about Raf during the fight. "So the lazy aft got out of his berth, I'm surprised," Arcee said. "I thought it was surprising when he didn't want to come with us," Bulkhead said. Optimus looked to the medic "Ratchet was there any other Decepticon activity while we were in battle?" he asked. "Not that I know of," Ratchet said. "Oh, NO!" Bulkhead suddenly said. "What is it Bulkhead?" Optimus said. "I forgot about the Monster Truck rally! Me and Miko where going to watch it together!" Bulkhead said as he transformed and drove out the base entrance.

The others watched him leave the base and then Arcee finally broke the silence "So what about Jack?" Ratchet looked toward the computer and folded his arms. "Well, he called and asked about where you were and then he called again but it was just a few second long, when I called him back it said the number was 'no longer in use'." Ratchet waved his hand in annoyance. Bumblebee then made some random beeps and walked down the hallway to his quarters. "Alright then, I'll just call June and ask her if Jack changed his number," Arcee said, as she walked to her quarters.

"Ratchet contact Smokescreen," Optimus said. Ratchet opened the comm and all he received was static. "That's strange," Ratchet said confused. Suddenly Bulkheads comm opened "Hey guys I can't find Miko, all I found was her bag and phone, I also rolled over someth'in on the way over here looked like pieces of a phone too," he said. Then, Arcee came storming into the main bay "June says she hasn't seen Jack all day," worry in her tone. "And I can't get a signal to Smokescreen…" Ratchet said as he pondered the situation. Optimus looked to Ratchet as a realization came over him "Smokescreen and the children are missing."

* * *

Jack slowly blinked himself awake. He looked around him to see that he wasn't in his bed, much less his own house. Jack sat up and looked out of the giant glass container that he was inside. He looked up to see that the container was sealed. Jack looked outside of his prison, to see that he was in the brig, obviously on the Decepticon warship. He put his hand on the glass, and began to punch it with his fist.

After a few times his hands began to hurt. "Damn! What's this thing made of?" Jack looked around the brig. Chains hung from the ceiling and Jack's container was sitting on a console in the corner. Scanners, gauges, buttons, and switches where all over the console as if it where some kind of monitoring and adjusting tool. Problem was there was nothing in the room to control. Then again, Starscream had taken Agent Fowler here to torture him. What where the Decepticons going to do to him?

Jack sat down in the container. _Don't worry, the Autobot's will find you._ He continued to repeat the sentence in his head again and again. As time went by the more afraid Jack was.

After what felt like an hour Jack finally heard the door slide open. The first thing that appeared were two drones carrying containers similar to the one Jack was in, one containing Miko, the other Raf. "Jack?" came Miko's voice, she sounded tired but unharmed. "Jack! Your here too!" Raf said with surprise. "Quiet," said one of the drones as they placed Raf and Miko next to Jack.

Screeching of metal being dragged on metal sounded through the room as three more drones came dragging a barely conscious Smokescreen his frame full of dents and parts of his chassis looked like it was melted away. The three drones then lifted the Autobot up and magnetic cuffs from the ceiling made him hang there. Smokescreen barely was able to turn to see the human a helpless look in his optics.

Loud footsteps approached the brig and a tall gray mech entered the room. The Drones scattered as he walked in. Megatron looked to the humans his red optics glared at them. Megatron then turned to look at Smokescreen and laughed. "Well, Smokescreen is it? I hope you enjoyed the tour of the ship," then Megatron smiled remembering Smokescreens unsuccessful escape only a few moments before. Smokescreen looked at Megatron with fear "let the humans go," he pleaded. Megatron smiled "Let them go?" Then he laughed "When I have not even done the experiment on them? Tell me Smokescreen why would I let them go?" he said with a grin on his face as he walked close to Smokescreen, their faces almost touching. Smokescreen turned his head away from Megatron. "I thought so," the war lord said. "YOU!" Megatron said turning around to point at an Insecticon (who Jack could swear wasn't there before) "Since you brought in the Autobot in you will have the honor of making sure he doesn't escape again!" The Insecticon let out a growl of approval then stepped to the side. Megatron looked to the drones "You three," He said pointing at the group who jerked in surprise. Megatron then pointed to the humans "Come with me and take the humans with you," he said.

Megatron walked out of the brig and the drones each grabbed one container and followed their leader, leaving the two other drones and the Insecticon with Smokescreen. As the brig door closed Jack stood up in the container and looked to Megatron in front of him. "Where are you taking us?" Jack demanded. Raf gulped and Miko looked at Jack in surprise. "Good question, boy," Megatron said without stopping to turn around. "Considering what I have planned for you and your friends_ Jack_, we are going to Knockout's laboratory," Megatron continued, and the war lord grinned. "And, what do you have planned for us?" Jack said careful not to overdo his luck. Megatron laughed "Let's just say that you will never be the same, ever."

Megatron stopped at a door, after he typed in the passcode Megatron turned around to the drones. "Once we change the humans you are to take them to the prison cells, unless ordered not to do so," Megatron looked to Jack "You give me the boy." Without hesitation the drone carefully handed Megatron the container Jack was in. Megatron looked at Jack grinning, and then turned around as the door to the laboratory opened.

When they walked in all Jack could see was the giant tube in front of him, larger than Megatron. Connected to it where huge pumps that went into the walls and other smaller wires that attached to a computer a few feet away from the machine. Knockout was standing next to the computer starting up the machine. "Is it ready?" Megatron asked. Knockout pressed a few buttons and looked to Megatron with a smile on his face "All systems go, so who's first?" Megatron looked to Jack then to the two drones holding Miko and Raf. "The youngest will go first," Megatron said. "NO!" Jack yelled at Megatron, who only ignored him. "Jack! Miko!" Raf cried, bounding his fist on the glass. Jack could see Miko put her hands on the glass. Above him Jack could hear Megatron laugh quietly to himself.

The Drone carrying Raf put him inside the machine, opened the container and let Raf slowly slide out. The Drone then backed away with the now empty container. Before Raf had the chance to climb out a lid closed over the machine. Knockout then press a button on the computer. Energon began to quickly fill up the container. Jack could see Raf's small body in the middle of the tube. Knockout then pressed another button. Suddenly the Energon inside became a near blinding light even the Decepticons had to cover their optics.

When Jacks eyes finally focused he couldn't believe what he saw.

* * *

** AN: I'll update some time. Still trying to figure out what Raf would look like. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Sorry I took so long. I hope I don't make the kids sound wimpy.

THANK YOU GUY'S FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY BLEW MY MIND!

Enjoy

* * *

The Straw

Chapter 3

Raf's new body floated in the tube. It was a small sleek frame, just a bit smaller than Bumblebee. Raf was curled up into a ball hugging his knee joints tightly. His lower arms and lower legs where colored light gray, the rest of his body except his head was light brown. Where Raf's hair should have been were long spikes that curved like his original hair colored a dark brown his face plates although hard to see due to his position, were a light gray like his arms and legs. Raf was slightly moving but his optics were closed.

"Raf?" Jack said in disbelief. Megatron laughed. "Well, it seems the experiment is successful," He then turned to Knockout for confirmation. Knockout examined the readings on his computer before addressing Megatron "Success! All systems are operational and no traces of the Human DNA." Megatron smiled.

"CHANGE HIM BACK!" yelled Miko as she cried and pounded furiously on the glass of her container. Miko soon stopped and put her face in her hands and continued to cry. Megatron's smile only seemed to widen as he watched her. "It seems we have our next volunteer," Megatron said. Miko looked up in surprise. "No, let her go!" Jack pleaded to Megatron. The War Load ignored him.

After discarding the container, the Drone that had previously held Raf walked next to the giant tube. Knockout pressed a button on the computer and the energon in the tube began to slowly drain away and Raf sank to the bottom. The lid to the tube swung open and mist leaked out. After most of it cleared the Drone kneeled down to pick him up. The Drone easily stood up with the unconscious Raf in his arms.

Jack and Miko watched as the Drone walked out of the Laboratory. Jack heard Miko sniffle. Jack wished there was some way he could comfort her.

Megatron looked at the Drone holding Miko. "The girl, now," the Drone only nodded. Miko looked around her eyes full of fear. Megatron grinned "I thought you humans would be more grateful, after all, I am releasing you from your weak fleshly body's." Jack slammed the glass "Doesn't mean we want to!" Jack yelled at him. Megatron grinned even more and held the container in both hands and brought him to optic level. "When I change you, I will make sure you become the greatest," The War Lord continued to smile and set Jack on the floor.

The Drone carrying Miko let her slide into the inside of the machine. Miko landed on her feet and turned around to look at Jack as the lid came down. Suddenly the doors to the lab slid open and Dreadwing walked in. "It seems you have already started," the second in command said. Megatron only gave Dreadwing an annoyed stare.

After the lid was securely closed, Knockout activated the machine. The Decepticons each dimmed the sensitivity of their optics, except Dreadwing, who starred at the machine curiously. Jack didn't make an attempt to stop Megatron he knew the plea would only be in vain. Jack covered his eyes with his arm, as the bright light covered the room. To his right Jack could hear Dreadwing almost growl in pain from the light.

The light faded away and Jack prepared himself. He lowered his arm to his side and looked to see Miko.

A sleek mostly black colored femme, just a little bit smaller than a Drone, floated in the energon. Pink stripes went down her arms and legs, another on her forehead and some stripes on her chassis. Small wings similar to Arcee's stuck out from her back. Miko's face plates were colored light grey and on top of Miko's head where two flat oval shaped sensory buds, pink stripes ran through the middle of each. A long strand of what looked to be pink and black braided wires flowed out from the back of Miko's head. But just like Raf, Miko was unconscious from the transformation.

Jack saw Knockout make a sickening grin. Megatron didn't seem to have any sort of reaction toward Miko he was only smiling in amusement as Dreadwing cursed, recovering from the light the machine had made.

When Dreadwing finally managed to see normally Knockout had already drained the tube and opened the lid. The Drone who had carried Miko in the container before seemed to hesitate on how he was going to carry her this time. _It wouldn't be wrong to drag her, right_? He thought to himself. Almost like he sensed the Drone's distress, Dreadwing walked up and but one of her arms around his neck. The Drone quickly went to assist the second in command. The three then left the Laboratory.

As Knockout prepared the machine for one last transformation, Megatron picked up Jack's container, opened it, and Jack slide into his palm which closed around the human. Jack yelped as the hands squeezed him. Megatron chuckled and brought the boy to optic level. "You are different from any other human on this rock, you've done things only a transformer should be able to do," Megatron brought his thumb up. Jack struggled in his hand. Using the sharp tip Megatron made a cut right under Jack's left eye. Blood began to leak from the wound, but at least it was just a little.

"All set," Knockout said. Megatron walked up to the tube and carefully put the human inside. Jack looked at the War Lord with no fear. Megatron smiled at the sight and backed away from the machine as the lid closed.

Jack stood inside and then the energon began to rapidly fill up the tube he was in. Jack got one last breath as the liquid quickly filled up the inside. Jack kept his eyes opened. As he tried see outside the tube he noticed that his body was glowing. Pain suddenly shot though his body. He felt like he was about to burst apart. The cut under Jack's eye began to burn. Then it felt like static filled his chest. And instantly everything went dark.

* * *

Optimus Prime had advised Ratchet to continue to try to contact Smokescreen and Raf given the possibility that the two where lost and Smokescreen had somehow managed to damage his comm unit. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee where in Jasper looking for any clues as to what happened to the others. So far all they had found was Jack bike, what was left of his cellphone, Miko's backpack and her phone, which Bulkhead had used to try and call Raf but to no avail. Now Bulkhead was returning to base to let Ratchet see the phone

Bulkhead drove into the base and transformed letting the humans thing drop carelessly to the floor. Bulkhead somehow then managed to pick up Miko's phone and hand it to Ratchet.

Bulkhead looked around the base in remorse, then the bulky green mech sighed. Optimus put a hand on Bulkhead's shoulder. "We will find them," Optimus said trying to reassure the former Wreaker. "We better," Bulkhead said. He then walked over to a nearby crate and sat down.

Arcee then opened a comm link "Jacks mom says the last time she talked to him he told her he was coming home from work," She said in an angry but concerned tone.

"Alright Arcee, I want you to go to the park where Bulkhead found Jack's bike," Optimus said. "Okay, I'll report if I find anything," then the link closed.

Optimus then turned to Ratchet "Anything?" he asked. "No," Ratchet replied but the medic seemed distracted.

Optimus then opened a comm to the scout "Have you found anything yet Bumblebee?"

"**No, I can't find anything it's too dark out here!"** The scout chipped in frustration.

Optimus Prime knew that they would soon have to call Agent Fowler and tell him about the situation. Now that the sun had gone down it had become hard for his team to see without their vehicles headlights. It would be easier to have Fowler search. Optimus hesitantly opened his comm channel and then told them to return to base. At first they protested, but after Optimus explained they headed back to the silo.

Ratchet then yelled "OPTIMUS!" the Prime winced since he was standing right next to the medic. "Yes Ratchet?" Optimus asked. "You need to hear this" the medic said. Ratchet then open a comm on the main computer. "This is being transmitted live," Ratchet said.

On the monitor was what sounded like a young mech specking "One-Eight-Five-Three, Soundwave is reporting in, the plan proceeds on schedule, codes for transfer, Seven-Nine-Four-Two-Six-One-Eight—" then the transmission cut out.

* * *

**A/N** ya awsome. So give me some feedback I want to know how I did


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys a new chapter a little bit early, I hope you find it very interesting.**

* * *

The Straw

Chapter 4

Soundwave walked silently down the halls of the Nemesis. The Communications Officer had just been on the landing platform on top the warship. The transmission he had sent had been for a personal reason, in other words Megatron had no idea it had ever been sent.

Soundwave passed by some Drones who were busily working on a hole in the floor which led straight to the engine room. Soundwave then remembered the Autobot Smokescreens attempt to escape the Nemesis, which had resulted in failure. Knockout had the white and blue youngling strapped down on a med berth. As Knockout bragged about his success of capturing the Autobot, Smokescreen had somehow managed to free one of his arms, and since the console to open the energon straps was right next to him the Autobot simply pressed the right button and was off. Knockout apparently hadn't noticed anything until Smokescreen had punched him in the face. Luckily the medic had the phazeshifter confiscated, who knows how much harder it could have been to catch the Autobot if he had it. Smokescreen had then proceeded to find the human child he had been brought in with.

While running in the halls he had run into Dreadwing who used his cannon and in his attempt to stop the Autobot, then the Second in Command had made the hole the Drones where trying to fix. As Smokescreen tried to run away he had received a fusion blast to the chassis. Megatron had then allowed the Drones to beat the Autobot. Thus, rendering Smokescreen's escape a failure.

The Drones who were working to repair the hole froze as Soundwave passed by. They would take a step back if he walked close enough.

Soundwave then turned to another hallway to his left. As soon as he passed the corner he could hear the Drones go back to work. The Drones where always afraid of the Communications Officers, he had heard that some of them were more afraid of him than they were of Megatron.

Soundwave walked down the hallway to Knockout's private quarters. Soundwave quickly searched though the Decepticon Network and after finding the command code the door slid open. Before Soundwave walked in, he instructed Lazerbeak to watch the security cameras for anyone nearing the room.

The lights turned on as Soundwave walked through and the door closed behind him. In the room was a computer attached to the wall, a berth in one corner with a table next to it, and at the end of the berth was a single chest. The room was spotless just like Knockouts frame. No scratches or any junk anywhere.

Soundwave looked around trying to find what he had come for. He then walked closer to the berth. Soundwave felt Lazerbeak shiver through their mental connection. A warning that they would have to leave soon. Soundwave kneeled down to look under the berth.

In the far right corner next to the wall Soundwave found what he was looking for. Soundwave reached his arm under the berth and easily retrieved a small rectangular box with glowing blue lights. He put the box in front of him and opened it. Inside was a small blue glowing cube, smaller than Soundwave's palm. The Communications Officer carefully picked up the cube and put it in a storage compartment in Lazerbeak. Soundwave then closed the box and put it back in the corner.

When Soundwave walked out of Knockout quarters he stopped and looked to his left and right there was an Insecticon. Lazerbeak let out a mental squeal, the recon drone had not seen the Insecticon walk up to the room on the security camera. Soundwave looked at the Insecticon. The bug bore a very distinctive symbol on his chassis next to the Decepticon insignia. This was Noise if Soundwave was correct. Noise had been given the name by the Drones after the Insecticon would randomly appear from nowhere. He had also been given a shield due to the number of times he would get blasted at by some stupid ignorant Drone who hadn't been expected Noise to randomly appear behind them.

The Insecticon let out an unintelligible growl, but Soundwave simply ignored it and began to walk to his quarters.

As Soundwave walked down the hall he heard Knockout complaining about something. Soundwave looked down the hall he had heard Knockouts voice from. When he looked down the hall Knockout and a Drone where dragging a grey mech with deep blue detailing. The mech was just a bit smaller than Knockout yet the two were having a hard time taking the unconscious mech to wherever they were going. The Drone seemed annoyed and Knockout was ranting on about something to do with Megatron being lazy.

After Soundwave recorded some of it for later reviewing he walked to his quarters.

* * *

He tried moving but his entire body was numb. When he opened his eyes everything was blurry and for some reason it hurt. His body felt awkward like it was trying to move on the inside. Something stung under his left eye, so when he tried to open his left eye it would burn.

He lad there for a while, wait, he wasn't laying on anything. He was hanging. His hands where cuffed to something and he was off the ground that much he could tell. He tried moving his legs and to his relief he felt them move around. There was a clang as his legs hit each other. That's when he remembered. Jacks whole life came back to him in a flash. And Megatron what he had done to him and his friends.

Raf! Miko! Jack opened his eyes.

Instantly his eyes, no optics, began to burn. Jack let a cry of pain. The scar that had been under his left optic was burning intensely. Jack shook his head. Why did it still hurt? Shouldn't the scar have been healed during the transformation?

Suddenly a red hue was forming in his left optic. The scar felt like it was going to explode. Jack bit back a scream as the pain became more intense. He began to pull on the cuffs trying to get his hands to his face and do something about the scar.

He kicked his legs out as the pain seemed envelope his face. Then he screamed. He pulled harder on the cuffs. He couldn't take it. He had to get rid of that scar.

Jack felt his legs get pulled together like something had melded them together. Then his legs went numb. Jack tried to open his optics but found the pain was too intense to even try. He could hear voices but he didn't bother to try and understand them. The scar felt like it was going to explode. Then Jack felt a fist collide with his face. He heard something crack, and then the pain was gone.

Jack gasped for air and found that the pain seemed to subside faster with each intake. Then Jack opened his optics. Everything was still blurry but at least it didn't hurt anymore. The red hue also disappeared. He could see the blurry outlines of Drones that where taking reading and one at a console. Jack felt the feeling come back in his legs and they came apart. Jack could hear the Drones now they had probably come after they had heard him scream.

Jack then heard a deep commanding voice. Jack looked to his left and there was Megatron talking to Knockout. "What happened!" yelled Megatron as he pushed away a Drone. Knockout put one of his arms up in defense "I don't know! Must have been some weird reaction in the red scar thing!" Knockout squealed. Then for some reason Jack chuckled, he didn't know why. Jack quickly shook his head. Was he going insane?

Megatron's burry head turn to look at Jack in surprise. Megatron pushed Knockout with his arm and walked up to Jack. Megatron then grabbed Jacks neck and turned the teens head to see the red scar. "Uncuff him," The Drones all stopped and looked at their master in confusion. Megatron let out a low growl "I said UNCUFF HIM!" the War Lord yelled. The Drone working at the console pressed a button and the cuffs released Jacks arms and the rest of his body fell. Jack dangled as Megatron held him up. Jacks hands instantly clasped around Megatron's arm in an attempt to pry his hand off his neck.

Megatron smiled. "Interesting," he said to himself as he watched Jack struggle.

Then the War Lord let go of Jack's neck and the boy fell to his knees. Jack looked down at his hands to discover they were grey with some blue detailing and the fin- no digits, were claws almost like the Drones. Jack also found that the rest of his body was also grey with blue detailing. Jack noticed that his sight was becoming focused.

Jack tried to stand but it felt strange, and the attempted movements seemed to drain him. "Stand," Came Megatron's voice. Jack chose to ignore him. He chose wrong. "I said STAND!" Megatron's foot rammed into Jack's chassis, and he flew into the wall behind him. Megatron's hand clasped Jacks neck and Megatron held Jack against the wall. "STOP!" Jack cried his voice sounding hoarse. "Only when you obey me!" Megatron yelled at him. Jack managed to stay mostly calm as panic screamed at him. Jack then steadied himself on his feet.

Convinced the boy could stand on his own Megatron let go and took a step back and turn to the stunned medic. "Knockout examine the scar, when you finish send him to the training room," Knockout bowed and just before Megatron left Jack noticed that the War Lords right arm had burn marks all over it and some holes that seemed to have been melted through. In fact most of the Drones frames seemed to be burned with small melted holes especially the Drone working at the console.

Megatron walked through the door along with two other Drones. Knockout activated the scanner on his arm. "Now, just stand still," Knockout said as he walked in front of Jack. Knockout brought the scanner up to Jacks face. Jack noticed his refection in Knockouts arm. He looked like Optimus just with a more rounded face the blue replaced with grey. The antennae on his head where pointed backward instead of strait up and where dark grey. He had blue optics and right under his left optic was what must be the scar, expect it looked like it was made out of some type of glass. The scar was a dull red with a small crack in it.

"Hey! Did you hear me? I said turn you head!" Knockout's said. Jack looked away from the reflection and turned his head.

Optimus, Arcee where are you why haven't you found us?

Knockout finished the scan and plainly said to all the Drones "He won't be burning anyone anytime soon, now someone go take him to Megatron." With that the medic walked out.

One of the Drones grabbed Jacks arm. The Drone led Jack out of the room and down a hallway. All the while Jack struggled to keep up. Even though his new body was constructed like a human body it was still difficult to move around.

After some walking around the Drone went thought an elongated door and walked inside.

The room was huge. In one area Drones sparred against each other or holograms. In another area Drones where shooting at targets. Standing on one of the sparing pads was Megatron watching the other Drones.

The Drone leading Jack walked in front of the Decepticon leader and pushed Jack toward him. Jack nearly stumped, but he quickly balanced himself.

Megatron grinned and turned to Jack. "Are you ready boy?" The War Lord said.

Jack took a step back "Ready for what?" Jack asked.

"You will fight me, I wish to see what new strengths you have," Megatron said.

"I don't know how to fight," Jack said as he braced himself.

The War Lord burst out laughing. "You will learn boy," Megatron said. The War Lord clenched his fist and ran at Jack.

* * *

**A/N Yeah! this was a very hard and easy chapter to wright. I hope you like it. Ask any questions if you need to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N NOOO! Now that thanksgiving break is over, I have to deal with school. **

**Thank you for the reviews guys!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The Straw

Chapter 5

No one had felt like recharging. Not while knowing that Smokescreen and the children were in trouble.

By calling Raf's number repeatedly they had eventually found Raf's cell phone in a canyon not even a mile away from the highway. By now they knew that the Decepticons had captured them, but for what reason? To know the location of the Autobot base? But they would only one of them for that. Unless Megatron planned to use them as bargaining tools.

Optimus clenched his fist.

The sun was rising on a new day and still nothing. It had been three days since the four of them went missing. Agent Fowler was at the base interrogating the other Autobot's as procedure. June Darby was also at base trying her best to help them.

The computer wasn't picking up Smokescreens life signal, but Ratchet suspected that if he is on the Nemesis, then the lack of no signal was obviously because it was being blocked. Ratchet had tried to find the location from which Soundwave's transmission had come from. But the transmission had been too short to trace.

They had nothing to tell them where the Decepticon warship was.

Agent Fowler walked up to Optimus on the catwalk. "I'll go back to base and see if we can find the ship, but Prime, the government has had enough of your team putting these children in danger, if I can't convince them not to they'll be put into family protective services." Optimus sighed he should have known it would come to this "I understand," the Prime's shoulders dropped slightly.

Agent Fowler then quickly walked to the elevator that went to the top of the base. He pushed the button and the doors opened. Before he walked in he turned to Optimus "If you find out anything, let me know," He said. The former army ranger walked in, pressed another button and the doors closed.

"You understand? What about us!" Arcee said anger in her tone. "Arcee is not our place to question what they believe is best for the children," Optimus said calmly. Arcee folded her arms over her chassis and her face plates burned with rage. Bulkhead shook his head and sat on a nearby crate and rubbed his forehead with his hand. Bumblebee walked over to Optimus "**I'm worried about Smokescreen, who knows what they could be doing to him and the children,**" the scout beeped. "I am worried as well Bumblebee," Optimus said.

Optimus heard a quiet sniffle and he turned to June who was wiping tears off her face. "We will find them," Optimus said trying to reassure her. June looked up wiping away tears "I know you will," she said her voice slightly trembling.

Ratchet was currently trying every type of wave frequency he could think of, trying to find the Decepticon warship like he had before, so far he had no success. Ratchet let air out of his vents in a sigh. The stress was starting to have an effect on him. He was just so tired.

Then the monitor beeped.

Everyone in the room jumped in surprise. Ratchet quickly examined the readings on the monitor. "It's a transmission, from the Decepticon warship!" Ratchet then opened the channel. Then came an exhausted, but familiar voice. "DEAR PRIMUS! Optimus it's me Smokescreen!"

* * *

The brig was empty, expect for the silver and blue mech who was hanging from energon cuffs attached to the ceiling.

Smokescreen pulled on the cuffs. He had to take this opportunity to try and escape. All he needed to do was free one arm then he could use his cannon to shoot the console, then he would be free. Luckily, he had learned a few tricks from one of his friends late in the war that might work in breaking the cuff.

The youngling knew he was probably only going to get this one chance to escape. Drones had walking in and out of the brig ether to taunt him or to torture him and the Insecticon had always remained. Well, until a few minutes ago. The Insecticon had simply left almost as if it was hypnotized. But right now all Smokescreen was worried about was when he would come back.

Smokescreen twisted his left hand trying to get it to touch the metal of the cuffs. The cuffs were too tough for Smokescreen to just try and break. Luckily he had a virus code he could use. He could only use the code once unfortunately. In order to download it he had to touch the cuff. Problem was he that couldn't.

Unless.

Smokescreen twisted the joint that human would call a wrist, and then he heard a loud and painful _pop_ as he was finally able to touch the cuff around his lower arm.

Smokescreen began the download. The wrist joint protested painful, his systems wanting him to stop pressuring it.

The youngling then heard a satisfying click as the cuff came sliding off. As his arm fell to his side the burned and mangled hole in his chassis screamed in pain, but he ignored it. He had to find the kids.

Smokescreen brought up his newly freed arm. He clenched his denta and transformed it into a cannon. Pain ripped though is arm like fire. He took in air to cool his systems and let the pain subside for a few seconds.

He charged his cannon. The barrel filled with a bright blue light. He then aimed at the control console and fired.

There was a small explosion, and then the console let out sparks and smoke. The other cuff opened and Smokescreen landed on his feet. Yet again the spot where the fusion cannon hit him flared. Smokescreen fell to his knees in pain. He let out a small cry, his other injuries began to hurt. Smokescreen quickly shook it off.

_I need to find the kids_.

The same sentence ran through his mind as he stood up and walked toward the door. He transformed his cannon back to it original form, slightly wincing.

The door opened and Smokescreen peeked his head out a little and looked to the left and right. Seeing nobody he then ran out of the brig.

He ran down the maze of halls. A few times some Drones would see him and shout out or start to take aim. Smokescreen simply ignored them. He had to find the kids or get word to base.

A group of Drones walked out of a room. The first jumped in surprise yelling out. Smokescreen transformed his uninjured arm into a cannon. Before the Drones had any time to react the youngling took aim and shot them.

They all fell dead. As the door to the room they had come from tried to close, but was prevented from doing so as a pair of legs lay in its way. Smokescreen was about to run passed them when he noticed the room the Drones had come from had a groundbridge. If there was a groundbridge then there was no doubt a communications terminal inside.

Smokescreen walked over the bodies and into the room. He walked up to a nearby computer and starred at the symbols on the screen.

It was a good thing he knew how to read.

Smokescreen had been correct about the communications. He typed in the correct frequency to the Autobot base and the he waited for a response.

There was a was a beep as the Autobot's opened the link. "DEAR PRIMUS! Optimus it's me Smokescreen!" He practically yelled at the computer. "Smokescreen! Don't close this channel. What's you condition?" Came Optimus's voice. Smokescreen felt his wrist joint flare in pain "I'm fine," he said as his hand traveled to the hole in his chassis.

"Where are the children?" the Prime asked. "I don't know, but Megatron said he-" Smokescreen was cut off as someone grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the console. They grabbed his injured arm and brought it behind his back and then threatened to break his elbow back.

"Listen Autobot's," said Dreadwing as he pinned down the youngling. "If you don't meet at these coordinates in an hour then you will never see Smokescreen or your human pets ever again." The Second in Command typed in the coordinates and Smokescreen tried to break free only to have the Decepticon twist his injured wrist and he cried in pain.

Smokescreen heard Bulkhead begin to protest in the background, but was cut off by Optimus "Alright, we will." Dreadwing nodded to himself "Expect Megatron to be there to greet you."

With that Dreadwing closed the transmission. He turned Smokescreen around to face him. The last thing the young Autobot saw was Dreadwing punch him in the face.

* * *

**A/N I might have more of Jack and the other kids in the next chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N OMG! This took sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo long, or more like it took me forever to write it. The main reason it took so long was because, school happened, then life, then holidays, then Skyrim, and now school again. **

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The Straw

Chapter 6

Miko slowly blinked herself awake. One of the first things she noticed was that her arms ached and she was in a Decepticon prison. Great, she thought to herself, as she found that she was cuffed by her hands and feet hanging just a few feet off the ground.

Wait.

She looked back to her feet then to her hands and she nearly panicked. She was a Transformer.

In that moment Miko completely forgot that she was in a Decepticon prison cuffed and completely unable to escape. All she cared about was that she was a Transformer. Miko was overjoyed, ever since she had first meet Bulkhead she had wonder what it would be like. She tried to find out as much as she could about her new appearance as she possibly could. She had a slender body and her main color was black with pink lines.

She felt something moving on her back. When she looked back she saw braided wires, also pink and black, that swayed back and forth. She tried to control the movements but found that the braid started wrapping around her leg like it had a mind of its own. She was then reminded of her discomfort as her arms began to hurt the more she moved around.

Miko looked around the room. Besides her there was a control panel in the corner of the room and a door in front of her. She then shook the cuffs in a weak attempt to break them, but her arms hurt too much. Miko then remembered that Raf had been 'transformed' too, she wondered what Jack looked like now. She thought of how scared Raf looked when the Con's put Raf into the machine.

Miko sighed she wish that Bulkhead or that someone else was in the room at least she wouldn't be by herself. Miko felt the braid loosen around her leg. She wondered why it was doing that.

Then the door slid open, the unmistakable form of Megatron walked in as a nameless Drone rushed to the control panel. The steps of the former gladiator echoed through the room and his red optics meet Miko's blue. For once in her life Miko was truly afraid. Miko noticed that he had some burn marks and a few holes and dents in his armor. Megatron smiled slightly then looked at her quizzically. The Warlord but his hands behind his back as the door opened again and Soundwave stood behind his leader.

"That is very interesting," Megatron finally said. Miko gave him a confused look and Megatron simply laughed at the femme's ignorance. Megatron turned to the Drone "No need to leave her in this state," The Drone then pressed a button on the panel and the cuffs unlocked.

Miko was relieved as the pain in her arms seemed to almost completely fad away. The leg cuffs fell off as well so she was able to land on her feet almost stumbling.

When she managed to balance herself she felt something cold move around her back and not just one thing ether. She tried to find her braid only to find that the wires had separated and now was like loose hair that glowed blue. The hair felt like water flowing down her back and some of it floated near her shoulders. Miko figured that the 'hair' must have unwrapped itself when Megatron came in, it must have been in reaction to his presence.

The wires seemed to twitch then wrap into their braided form. Miko looked back at Megatron she slightly cowered, she would have to admit that she wished Bulkhead was here.

Megatron looked at the femme before him then turned to Soundwave "What is his condition?" Soundwave responded with a medical chart that showed that something was decreasing. Megatron then looked at Miko "Well, Miko was it? It seems that I need you to come with me."

Miko shook her head, what in the world made Megatron think that she would do what he said?

Megatron let out a low growl in his throat, he snarled his face plates to reveal his sharp denta. Megatron lashed out at the femme slapping her across the face. Miko let out a cry and crashed to the floor. The buds on her head dropped down, she looked up stunned, a slight tint of fear in her optics.

The War Lord seemed satisfied with the punishment and grabbed Miko's arm. He walked out of the prison cell Miko managing to gain her footing and Soundwave followed behind.

They walked through the hallways of the Nemesis. Miko tried to keep up with Megatron. He was moving faster and it felt odd to move her own legs. She nearly stumbled and Megatron would look back his optics glaring a threat. Soundwave remanded silent, making no action to the femme's harsh treatment.

They finally reached a door that to Miko looked identical to every other door on the Nemesis. Megatron typed in a code on a nearby panel and the door slid open. When she looked inside she nearly screamed.

Inside Drones worked around monitors and small labs. In the Knockout sat on a nearby berth looking at a datapad. But none of this was what made her so terrified. Off to the side was a glass like chamber inside was Raf leaned against the wall. It looked like he hadn't moved in days, his blue optics flickering, energon spilled out of his mouth down his chest and made a pool on the floor. He struggled to take in each intake.

"RAF!" Miko tried to run toward Raf, but Megatron pulled her back, keeping a strong grip on her arm. He looked down at Miko "Look closely femme, can you not see the virus that has fallen on him?" Megatron said. "I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" Miko yelled, gaining the attention of the Drones. She tried to punch him with her other hand, but Megatron quickly caught it. She tried to pull away, only to fail. She looked back at the weak, dying form of Raf.

The three walked out of the room. Megatron let go of one of Miko's arms. Megatron could see the femme trembling. "He would have died either way," Megatron said grinning. Miko only shook more.

There was a beeping and Soundwave's visor lit up with a transmission. Megatron examined it "Dreadwing?" he said. Soundwave nodded and opened the channel.

"Lord Megatron, the Autobot Smokescreen has escaped and is at the Groundbridge, he is trying to contact the Autobot's." The Second in Command said. Megatron laughed "Well then, Dreadwing we don't need the Autobot, tell Prime to meet us at hmm… Soundwave can you provide suitable location for us to speak with the enemy?" The silent mech nodded, and transmitted the location to Dreadwing. "Give Prime an hour, he normally needs some time," Megatron said.

Megatron looked at Miko who stood silent. "Soundwave," the mech looked at his leader. "Take Miko to the training room, when your done take her to Knockout, have him study her braid," Megatron ordered. Soundwave grabbed Miko's arm and Megatron walked away.

* * *

The Drone walked down the many identical halls of the Nemesis. Only a few days ago he had taken one of the humans turned transformers to a prison cell. The youngest one if he remembered right.

He walked down the empty hallway when he felt it. A stabbing pain in his chassis. He fell to knees and let out a cry of pain. His head began to spin and it hurt even worse.

He put his hands on his face but one slipped over something smooth and liquidity near his energon valve. When he looked at his hand it was covered in energon. He looked at the ground and there was a blue pool of energon. From his intake filters he let out a cough, the blue substance sprayed across the floor. His entire body flared in pain and he fell on the ground limp. His mind whorled and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N TO BE CONTINUED! I'd like to know what you think and how I could improve. Maybe give suggestions on how I could improve the charaterization. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Why hello everybody, to be honest it took a long time to write this, mainly because it takes a while to figure out what Optimus and Megatron are gonna say. Plus sometimes I'am just lazy. Thank you guys for all your reviews especially Novanto for noticing that small, slightly annoying mistake.**

**Anyway, Enjoy**

* * *

The Straw

Chapter 7

Megatron walked through the halls of the Nemesis making his way to the Groundbridge control room. When Soundwave had received the transmission from Dreadwing, Megatron had considered telling the SIC to just put the Autobot out of his misery. But where was the fun in that? Besides he liked to see Prime squirm to attempt to save his comrades. It would also be interesting to see the Autobots try to figure out what happened to their 'human' friends.

Megatron finally reached the room. The groundbridge glowed bright green, Dreadwing had a cuffed and badly wounded Smokescreen, Vehicons and Eradicons stood with their blasters at the ready.

The War lord stood straighter and prepared for yet another encounter with Optimus Prime. "No one will attack the Autobots until I give the order, understood?" He said. The Drones all bowed and a "Yes, Lord Megatron," echoed through the room. Their leader smiled and turned to Dreadwing. "Only release him when I give the order," Megatron said and Dreadwing nodded.

The Seeker tightly held on to the injured Smokescreen who was slipping in and out of consciousness. From what Dreadwing knew Megatron wanted a trade, but one could never know.

Smokescreen let out a moan of pain, optics turning bright blue, but it only lasted a few seconds before, yet again, he faded by into darkness.

Megatron looked from Dreadwing to Smokescreen. The young Autobot had gained a slight dent on his face, along with the snapped wrist joint and the blast from Megatron's cannon, which had started leaking energon, Smokescreen needed medical attention so the faster they got him back to the Autobots the better. Well for Smokescreen anyway.

A green light filled the room as the groundbridge flared to life. The Vehicons and Eradicons all one by one stepped through the portal then Dreadwing walked through half carry half dragging Smokescreen. Megatron clenched his fist and walked through the portal.

* * *

It had almost been an hour since Smokescreen had called. Fowler had left to investigate some unusual energy signature, before leaving he had the Autobots to keep him posted.

But June was a different story.

The nurse paced back and forth. She mumbled to herself, cursing Megatron for taking her child from her. At that moment she wished she could tear up Megatron's face. See how he liked that.

"June," Optimus said, he had noticed that June had been pacing since the transmission from the warship. The nurse stopped and looked up at Optimus, "Get him back for me," she said. Optimus nodded, "I will do whatever I can."

The Prime turned to Ratchet who was preparing his medical kit for Smokescreen just in case he was damaged. Arcee was testing her weapons, Bumblebee waited at the groundbridge controls he would be operating it during their mission, and Bulkhead slammed his fist together and gritted his denta "those Cons are going to pay if they hurt Miko," the Wreaker said. Optimus sighed, for some reason he knew that Megatron would not be bringing the children with him, he felt that the dark lord had some other purpose for them.

"Optimus, five minutes till we depart," Ratchet said as he closed his med kit. Arcee transformed her hands into blasters and nodded at the Prime, anger flared on her face.

"Why don't we get there before the Con's do? Plan an ambush," Bulkhead said gritting his denta and smashing his fist together.

Optimus shook his head "I believe that Megatron has already arrived at the coordinates Bulkhead." The former Wreaker tilted his head "What makes you think that?" but he got no response from the Prime.

Optimus walked to a weapons rack that Ratchet had constructed. Hanging on it was the Star Saber. The Prime grabbed the handle and the sword's blade glowed a bright blue. Optimus slid the sword out of the rack and attached it to the sheath on his back.

The Prime then walked in front of the groundbridge with Ratchet, Arcee, and Bulkhead behind him. Optimus turn to June who sat on the couch a sad look on her face, he then looked at Bumblebee who gave his leader a nod and activated the groundbridge.

Green and blue swirling energy burst from the bridge, Optimus slid on his battle mask and walked through the portal with the others following him.

* * *

When Megatron stepped through the portal he half expected to see Optimus in all his glory be standing there, gun charged and reciting the same words, that he must die, that he had to be stopped, blah, blah, blah. So when he emerged into a flat stretch of rocky land he was surprised that no one other than the Decepticons where there. Mentally he let out a sigh, but visibly he put his hands behind his back and laughed. "Not like Optimus to be late."

Smokescreen twitched at the sound of his leader's name, but stopped moving after that. Dreadwing held the Autobots hands behind his back and kept him at his knees and as a precaution he had put a bomb on Smokescreen's back that waited to be activated.

Megatron stood still as the drones secured the area. He knew Prime would be disappointed at the fact that he hadn't brought the 'humans'. Megatron grinned, how surprised Optimus would be once he found out what had happened to the children would be quiet entertaining.

The War Lord was broken from his thoughts as a swirling green and blue groundbridge appeared in front of him. The Drones quickly got into their battle positions and Dreadwing charged his cannon and aimed it at Smokescreen's head. Megatron put his hands at his sides and clenched his denta as Optimus Prime stepped out of the portal.

The Prime had his blasters raised and charged he also had the Star Saber on his back. Next came a small blue femme who Megatron believed was called Arcee, she had one blaster raised and the other was a blade. Then the green Wreaker Bulkhead who had both blasters out ready to fire at moments notice. Last came the red and white field medic known as Ratchet with a medical kit in hand. The groundbridge stayed open.

"Mega-" the Prime started to say but was quickly interrupted by the femme. "Where are the humans, what have you done to Smokescreen!" she yelled at him.

Megatron grinned "I wouldn't say 'human', as for you comrade," Megatron gestured toward the half conscious Autobot, "Let's just say he's had enough sightseeing."

The femme pointed her blaster at him "You didn't answer my first question," she said as the Drones took aim.

"Arcee, that is enough," Optimus scolded, slightly raising his voice. Optimus then lowered his blasters.

"Megatron, name your price to hand over Smokescreen and the children," Optimus said, a hidden threat in his voice.

Megatron tilted his head slightly in thought, then smiled. "How about, just this one," he said as he stepped closer to Optimus. "I just give you Smokescreen, no trade, no conditions, you just take him."

Optimus glared at Megatron and then at Smokescreen who seemed to be coming back to reality. "And the children?"

"Oh, them, well, you'd have to give a spark for each one to get them all back alive," Megatron grinned. Optimus stood still as he considered the situation. Megatron waited the white circles in his optics growing small with each passing second.

Arcee turned to Optimus "We can't just leave the kids with _him_," she said to Optimus.

"It appears we will have to get them back another way, I fear if we push Megatron he will kill Smokescreen," Ratchet said.

Bulkhead shook his head "I may not like leaving Miko, but the Doc's right, we can't lose another bot." Optimus looked to Arcee, who looked up at him shaking her head, but she already knew the Prime had made a decision.

Finally, Optimus let out a sigh, finding that they would have to find another way to free the children. "We accept your terms Megatron, hand over Smokescreen," The Autobot leader said a hint of loss in his voice.

Megatron grinned then turned to Dreadwing "Return him to the Autobots." Dreadwing nodded, although the SIC didn't agree with Megatron's decision, he put his cannon on his back, removed the bomb, and lead the half conscious Smokescreen to the group of Autobots.

Dreadwing pushed Smokescreen into the group of Autobots. Ratchet and Bulkhead caught the younger Autobot before he fell. The former Wreaker put Smokescreens arm around his neck and Ratchet put a temporary seal on the hole in Smokescreens chassis.

Optimus and Arcee raised their blasters at Megatron as the Autobots groundbridge opened.

Megatron grinned.

"Open Fire!" The War Lord yelled. Optimus's optics opened in shock as lasers fired at him and his team. Megatron intended to kill them all.

Optimus fired a shot into the head of a Drone as Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen went through the portal. Arcee ran up to a Drone and sliced at its face until it fell, dead.

Optimus shot more of the Drone as he looked around for Megatron and Dreadwing. He saw the dying green light of a groundbridge. It was like Megatron to abandon his troops.

Optimus brought his blaster up to fire at another Drone, when it fell to its knees wheezing and coughing. Energon spilled out from under its helm and pouring out from its body. The Drone began to choke as it fell to the ground. The other Drones took notice and some went to help and others formed a defensive position in front of it.

"Arcee!" Optimus yelled. The blue femme nodded and ran into the portal and Optimus followed.

* * *

Jack weakly stood up using the berth as support. He grunted as the pain spread through his ches- chassis and legs. Jack leaned on the wall in the small room he was currently in. It had only a berth and a single table and was just as small as the prison he had been in about an hour ago. So Jack had plenty of time to think of Miko, Raf, and his fight with Megatron.

After Megatron beat up him up, Jack had been taken to the small room. At first he attempted to escape by hitting the door, but didn't have the energy. Then he thought about the pain Miko and Raf might be in. In the end he concluded that there was nothing he could do for them in his current state. He tripped just a minute ago and just getting up had exhausted him.

Jack rubbed the sore spot on his face as lay on the berth. One of first hits Megatron had made on him. The former human winced in pain. Megatron had hit him repeatedly in the chassis knocking the wind out of him. When Megatron had punched him in the face Jack had felt some Energon spill from his mouth.

Jack had managed to dodge some attacks. He even hit Megatron, but only once, and it didn't even faze him.

By the time Megatron stopped, Jack laid on the floor curled up and spitting out Energon. The War Lord forced Jack to stand, and he then promised more training sessions.

Jack could clearly tell that Megatron had enjoyed beating the slag out of him. But Jack had noticed something after the fight.

Megatron had gone easy on him.

Jack clenched his denta. He may very well not survive another training session considering what happened today. He felt defenseless against Megatron.

Jack felt the sense of sleep tugging at him. He closed his optics, hopefully he would feel better later and ready for another fight. He was about to recharge when he heard heavy footfalls belonging only to one transformer outside the door.

Jack sat up as the door open and Megatron stood in doorway. Jack felt fear pulse through his frame and he cowered in the corner next to the wall. Megatron grinned and walked into the room. "I hope you've rested, boy. It's time for more training," The War Lord grabbed Jacks arm and practically pulled him out of the berth.

Jack stumbled, but quickly stood up. "It seems you can learn," Megatron said with amusement. Jack looked away, as his chassis and gut hurt. Then Megatron lead him out of the room.

* * *

**Thats all for now, I seriously need to get to sleep its like 3:15 in the morning. Anyway, reviews and of course f****avorites** are always appreciated. Please tell me if there are any mistakes, anyways goodbye!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I can't even believe it took me this long to write this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to write them quicker after this one, and get back to my normal pace. Oh, and this may have been something I should have mentioned in the story, but I couldn't find room, the Star Saber has not give its message to Optimus just yet, and there are a few more relics. There are no intended slashes in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Straw

Chapter 8

Jack was led out of the small room, Megatron gripped his arm tightly. The teen wondered why the Decepticon leader didn't just cuff him. After all he couldn't just punch him the face and escape.

Jack considered the idea as Megatron roughly pulled him forward forcing him to go faster. Jack considered his options. He had a plan, and while it didn't contain punching Megatron's face, it did include escaping.

The teen struggled to keep up with the War Lord. The pain in his chassis only intensified with every step. He had to attack soon if he had any hope of escaping and finding the others. If he got past Megatron.

_If _he did_._

Suddenly Megatron came to a stop, jerking the youngling to a sudden halt. They had stopped at an intersection, with three other halls. The War Lord looked at each of them, as if he was considering which way to go.

_Now._

Jack brought up his other hand clutched it into a fist. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he punched Megatron's wrist. The former gladiator didn't even notice Jack's sudden movements. Metal collided with Metal and time seemed to start up again.

"ACK," Megatron yelped in surprise as he lost his grip on Jack. The teen knew he didn't stand a chance against the War Lord, so Jack rammed into the bigger mechs chassis and he stumbled backwards into the wall. Jack ran past Megatron and took the hall to his right. Leaving the echoes of Megatron's threats behind.

Jack rounded a corner only to come face to face with a group of Eradicons. They all at once yelled "Surrender!" but Jack pushed past them as they transformed their hands into guns.

"YOU KILL HIM, YOU DIE!" Megatron hollered as he ran around the corner hitting one of the drones out of the way, while the others quickly jumped back to nearly avoided being trampled.

Jack looked back to see the enraged face of Megatron some distance behind him. The teen then took a right and looked ahead again. As he ran down the hall he felt as though he had been down this way before. A door to his left suddenly opened to reveal the shiny red and grey paint of an all but too familiar Decepticon Medic.

Knockout held some kind of datapad in his hands, as Jack ran by the teen saw a wide grin across the mech face as he pushed a key on the pad.

Jacks entire frame was rattled with pain as two wristbands that he hadn't noticed before glowed with energy and electrocuted him. Jack tumbled to the ground and cried out in pain as Knockout pressed the key again.

The mad doctor laughed manically as the teen lurched and screamed in pain. "Knockout," came the menacing voice of Megatron, sounding almost calm as the doctor turned to face his leader while taking his finger off the button.

Steam hissed out from Jacks body as the teen curled up on the floor. He heard Megatron chuckle darkly as the heavy footfalls approached him. Jack could see the War Lord pedes as he bent down and he wrapped his fingers around the teen neck. "Did you really think I was _that_ stupid?" Megatron said as he lifted him off the ground. Jack let out a low whimper as the War Lord tightened his grip. Jack tried to raise his hands to pry off Megatron's but his whole body felt numb from the shock.

The silver mech smiled and turned to Knockout letting Jack's pedes touch the ground, but still tightly grapping his neck. "It seems the boy has made his choice," Megatron's crooked his head with a wide grin "Knockout, prepare your tools."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Knockout said as he made a mock bow, then walked into the med bay smiling to himself.

Megatron looked down at Jack and let a growl escape his vocalizer. The teen looked up at Megatron a slight smile on his face. "What's wrong? Don't like it when people defy you?" Jack said to the War Lord. Megatron clenched his denta and squeezed on the teens fragile neck and energon spilled from Jacks mouth.

Megatron then let go of his neck. Jack nearly stumbled, but managed to keep his footing. Energon flowed out of his mouth and he wiped it with his hand. He inhaled the air at the same time he felt _something_ inside him start moving. A whirling sound came from his chassis; he could only guess that he didn't use air to breath.

Megatron put a clawed hand on Jacks back and pushed him into the open doors of the med bay, where Knockout waited clutching some kind of cybertronian welder. Five Drones walked into the room as Megatron did.

Knockout faced Jack a wild smile on his face. "Now that all that dramas over with, let's get started!" He said as his digits pressed a button on the device, which then let out a low humming sound. Jack took a step back only to feel Megatron grab the back of his neck.

Megatron then lead Jack to one of the medical berths. Knockout made a gesture with his hands telling the teen to lie down. When he didn't move, Megatron let out a menacing growl and shoved him into the berth. Jack looked back at the War Lord, who grinned as he slammed Jack against the berth.

Jack let out a growl and rubbed his head with his hand. He clenched his other hand into a fist. Jack swung around, rage building inside of him. His fist collided with Megatron's torso, right beneath his chassis.

Megatron let out a surprised grunt, but his hand quickly gripped Jack's arm. The War Lord squeezed the teens arm, crushing the grey armor, wires, and the fragile protoform beneath. Jack cried in pain, before back-handing Megatron in the face with his other hand.

The sound of the slap echoed throughout the room, then everything went deathly silent. Everyone ceased to move. For a second, time itself seemed to stop. The War Lord simply stared at Jack, stunned. If the Drones had mouths Jack was sure they'd be open in shock, and he couldn't see Knockout, but he was sure his expression was priceless. Jack then realized he might have made a terrible mistake.

Megatron's lip began to curl upward in what Jack assumed was going to be a snare, but the faceplates soon curved upward in a twisted, mocking simile.

"You will make a fine Decepticon," Megatron said.

Suddenly Jack was thrown up into the air by the War Lord, who then brutally slammed him down into the medical berth. Cuffs quickly slid around Jack's wrist, ankles, and waist, and then they tightened him down. Jack squirmed trying to get out. He tugged at the cuffs around his wrist and ankles.

Megatron laughed in amusement as the boy struggled. Jack threw a glare at him and he bared his sharpened denta. "I'll never serve you," he growled and Megatron's smile widened.

"Then I will enjoy breaking you," the Warlord said. Jack shuddered at the words; Megatron seemed to be looking forward to it.

"Excuse me," said Knockout. Megatron looked up at the Decepticon Medic. "Should I start remodeling or should I put on the symbol?" the Medic asked.

Megatron tilted his head, "Let's begin the 'remodeling', Knockout," The Warlord put a clawed hand on Jack's chassis and the teen shuddered at the contact. What did they mean by remodeling? Deep down in his spark, Jack felt he already knew.

Knockout sighed and turned to the a monitor and sighed, "I'll initiate stasis,"

"Actually Knockout, keep him awake," Megatron said.

"What?!" Jack began to struggle against the cuffs. Knockout turned back to Jack, a smile on his face, as he activated the device in his hands and brought it down towards Jack. His optics widened as the tip touched his armor plating sending a shock of pain through his body.

* * *

Optimus looked down at the unconscious Smokescreen and then to Ratchet who was reading stats on a nearby monitor.

As soon as Bulkhead carried Smokescreen through the groundbridge, Ratchet had the youngling but on the medical berth and began operating. Ratchet had removed the seal on Smokescreens chassis and repaired the wound as best he could, then set to work on the major scratches and dents in Smokescreens frame. He also twisted the younglings wrist back into place and but a brace on it. He had also hooked Smokescreen up to an Energon line to replace his lost Energon. Smokescreen still hadn't awoken since the exchange with Megatron.

Ratchet sighed and turned to Optimus, "Well, for now he's stable," The Autobots in the room seemed to all let out a sigh of relief as they found that Smokescreen had pulled through, then Ratchet continued, "But I can't tell when he'll wake." That seemed to put everyone on edge again, they still didn't know the fate of their human friends, and only Smokescreen did. The medic then walked toward the Prime with his head down "We have to find the children."

"And we will Ratchet, don't give up in your search for their warship," Optimus said reassuringly. Ratchet simply nodded and walked to the main monitor to start searching with different frequencies and wave links.

The other Autobots had been mostly quiet so that Ratchet could concentrate on operating. But they were all clearly upset that they still hadn't rescued the humans. June was worse. After finding out that the Autobots hadn't returned with the children she sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. She was crying and Optimus didn't know any other way to comfort her other than to tell her that they would find them.

Bulkhead had started pacing trying to think of where the _Nemesis_ may be or a way to track it. Arcee sat on a nearby medical berth looking at Smokescreen.

Bumblebee walked up to Optimus from behind, **"Optimus, what about the Harbinger? It's a Decepticon ship right? Shouldn't it be able to track the Nemesis?"** The Prime nodded, he himself had considered the idea, but the transmission Smokescreen had sent at the time was a more pressing issue.

"The Harbinger is probably the best option for the moment, since I doubt the Decepticons will drop their shielding anytime soon," Ratchet said turning toward Bumblebee.

Bulkhead stopped pacing and smiled, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Arcee stood up a look of determination and renewed hope on her face, but she didn't say anything. June moved her hair out of her face before looking up. Her eyes solemn and face drenched in tears.

Optimus nodded and looked toward Ratchet. "The Harbinger, right now, remains our best option for finding Jack, Miko, and Rafael. Ratchet will stay here to look after Smokescreen. Bulkhead you will remain behind in case the Nemesis's shielding drops. Everyone else is with me."

The Autobots let out a loud "Yes, sir," as Ratchet set the coordinates in the groundbridge.

* * *

** If there are any mistakes please tell me, I will fix them as soon as I can. You are welcome to leave a review, just no flames. I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
